


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by asthmaticme



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Ben Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad, Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmaticme/pseuds/asthmaticme
Summary: Mary Sullen had the unfortunate fate to be born in horrible circumstances...After fixing the timeline, and stopping the apocalypse, the other's found information in Reginald's journals to suggest the whereabouts of the other 36 children. All of them seemed to be dead and by suspicious means- except for one.Mary is rescued from her abusive parents and their crazy cult. Now she's trying to adjust to living in the outside world- one where she is free to use her powers.They don't know it yet, but she would be the key to bringing back someone they thought would be lost forever...





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Finally taking the plunge it seems.
> 
> Bit of a love triangle, but the main pairing is Klaus and Mary. We need a happy ending for once.  
> Long plotline tbh sooo be prepared.

She huffed out a shaky sigh. Was it finally over? Is she free? The pressure of the past few days weighed heavily on her shoulders. This beautiful house permeated a foreign comfort to her, the warm fireplace thawing out her pent up nerves. Mary’s concentration was broken when a steaming mug was brought to her face. Allison smiled at her, “I figured hot-coco was needed. At least for me, that is.”

She looked at the cup, delighted by the small plush marshmallows bobbing around. A memory, one of the very few happy ones she owned, popped up in her head. The image of her aunt smiling at her with gingerbread and cocoa in hand made her sad. The emotions swimming in her head distracted her from the present. Allison took notice of this, not hiding the sympathetic gaze she gave Mary. 

She felt the stare, looking back up at Allison, and giving her a small upward turn of her lip. “Yes, thank you. I really can’t thank you all enough for this.” Some of the weight on her mind lifted with this declaration of appreciation.

Allison’s smile turned reassuring, “I can’t imagine what you're going through right now. Do you want to talk about it?” Mary thought to herself. She did and didn’t. It was still complicated, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all a dream. Any wrong move might cause her to wake up back in that horrible place. “Right now I’m just trying to process everything. I don’t even know how I would start.” This is when Allison took the chance to sit next to her. “Well, how about from the very beginning?”

 

~

 

The current situation was dire. Mom was pacing back and forth, which was never a good sign. Mary was confused but knew better than to ask anything unprompted. She just did as she was told, it usually benefited her to fall in line as closely as possible. 

She was studying with her mother, usual for a Monday when a loud boom shook the foundation of the house. Her mother seemed to know exactly what was happening, despite the confusion Mary felt. Her father burst in the door, running them into the basement bunker below.

“Who are these people? How did they find us?” Her mom was manic, running her fingers through her hair. It only made it messier the more she fiddled with it.

“Agatha, keep calm. God will save this day. We knew something like this may happen, that's why we’ve taken these precautions. David and Matthew are assembling the defense line at the gate. There aren’t that many of them, this should be over shortly.” Dad gripped Mom’s shoulders harshly. 

“Mom, Dad… Is this because of me?” Mary spoke up softly, hoping her directed blame would somehow spare her. If she initially stated her fault, leniency might be taken on her. 

Samuel glanced behind him, causing her to avert her gaze. “You are a great burden, a trial from God. Maybe we have been lacking in our disciple of you, giving you too much freedom. I knew we shouldn’t have let you break your fast so early last week.” The only real reason she had to break her fast was that she started to faint again.

“I’m sorry I’m so weak father.” He just signed, “No, it’s our fault. We will have to take measures to correct our shortsightedness.”

Mary shivered, a cold sweat forming all over her body. This probably meant a week in the prayer room. A phantom ache sank into her calves and knees. Last time it took her days to recover full feeling in her legs again… 

Boom  
Boom  
BOOM

The door broke down, an inhumanly large figure looming where it once stood. The cold metal touching her temple dug in further. Samuel stood behind Mary, using her to shield his body. As the dust cleared from the door, she could see the figure clearer.

The large man immediately lifted his hands in caution having seen a gun to her head. “Don’t come any closer!” Her dad had never sounded more manic than at this moment. “D-Dad?” Mary was crying fat searing-hot tears. Her mom stood next to him, grip on her body unwavering. “‘Quiet Mary!” The click of the gun tore a whimper from her lips.

“Ok, ok, now hold on. Let’s not do anything hasty.” The intruder sidestepped to reveal another person, a very beautiful woman dwarfed in his shadow. She spoke up, “We just want to talk, remain calm.”

Samuel laughed, “All this to talk? I doubt it. You want to take her from us, destroy God’s plans. You serve the antichrist.” Her mom spoke up as well, “We won't let you use her for your evil. God will guide this world into a new dawn, with or without us- We will not allow you to corrupt her with your sin.” 

Mary was shaking, somewhere in her mind this always lingered as a possibility. Her mother told her to prepare for something like this, that this would be God’s will for her. That she would deserve any fate brought to her because of her sinister nature. That’s why they all did this. To contain her evil. That there would be people that would use her for evil if they ever found her. She never felt evil, but knew better than to question them. The punishments weren’t worth the effort.

This was always discussed in a light-hearted manner if you could believe that given the subject. It was drilled into her at a young age that her life may end by her parents' hands, and that would be God’s will. She closed her eyes, readying herself for death- having already accepted the wasteful existence she inhabited long ago. It didn’t make things easier, regardless. 

The woman’s posture straightened. “I’m Allison, and this is Luther.” She placed a hand on the man’s arm. ‘We aren’t the bad guys, we want to make sure she’s safe. You’ve been keeping your own daughter a prisoner, and for what? God? Listen to yourselves. A God would never wish this type of cruelty on someone, let alone a girl blessed with a gift.” Mary opened her eyes again, the only other person to call her abilities a gift was her aunt. This shook something in her she was forced to forget.

“Her gift? You mean the poison of evil we have tried to contain! You know nothing! She is my daughter, and as her father, my decision is that of God’s.” Mary never knew love from the people she called mom and dad. She’s known only cruelty from them, having been told that she was evil manifested to be purified by her parent’s lessons. This is what has been forced down her throat all her life, but she never fully felt it. 

She never felt evil using her powers. It was a gift to her, just as her aunt used to say, and that the true burden was her parents. Another sob broke from her chapped lips.

“Father, Mother, please. I don’t want to die.” It was barely above a whisper, but audible to everyone nonetheless. Her mother gripped her harder, “Don’t be selfish, that’s the sin of worldliness speaking. It is a privilege to die by God’s command, you should be thankful you insolent child.”

Mary looked back at the two intruders with a silent plea for help, something in her wanted more than this. She knew they were her only hope for freedom. The thing she thought had died years ago burst inside her, it was her will to live. Allison shared a glance with Luther, then they both nodded. “I heard a rumor-” 

Everything happened so fast after that. Her father was lying in a pool of blood, her mother wiggling wildly in Luther’s tight hold. Mary thought she looked like a crazed animal, thrashing around- eyes wide and manic. Allison was talking to her, but the ringing in Mary’s ears from the gun going off drowned her out. She was stiff as she walked her out of the bunker, out of the house, out of the gates of the ‘town’, and into a world she had long forgotten… 

Mary had been led to a van parked outside the town gates, barely registering all of the new faces that accompanied them in loading inside. When the ringing finally stopped, someone she later learned to be named Diego was talking to her. 

“and we are heading to what’s called the Umbrella Academy. You’ll be safe there, and anything you need will be available.” She broke her silence. “Umbrella Academy?” Everyone looked over at her in the van. “Wow, she speaks!” Diego slapped the man on the back of the head. “Idiot!” 

The ride was long, hours maybe. Diego introduced everyone present in the van. “This is Five. Yes, he looks thirteen but he’s actually a lot older. The one driving is Vanya.” She looked back fast to give Mary a smile. “The weird one is Klaus, and I’m Diego.” Klaus looked offended but didn’t bother saying anything. 

Mary was listening but otherwise silent. “You’ve already met Allison and Luther. We are all like you, we have different abilities.” Five took the opportunity to speak. “Thirty years ago, 43 women simultaneously gave birth, all had not been pregnant at the start of that day. We happen to be 7 of those 43 children, including you. We also have powers, which is why you have been unfortunate enough to be raised in what is-was essentially a cult.” She blinked slowly.

“This is a lot, I know. But we came to rescue you.” Allison rubbed her arm in comfort. “T-Thank you.” She didn’t realize that she was crying until Allison brought a tissue to her cheeks. Diego continued. “We are apart of the Umbrella Academy, started by our,” “Bastard,” “father. Thanks, Klaus. Anyways, we just recently stopped the apocalypse.” Five interjected again, “Which is another long story, but more on that later.”

“After fixing the timeline. We discovered that our dear old dad had a lot of secrets left for us to find.” Luther joined in on the conversation. “In his journal, he mentioned the other 36. All of the other leads to them have run into dead ends, literally. Most of them died by mysterious means.”

“Except you as it would seem. There wasn’t much to go on. And your parents didn’t make it any easier to find you.” Five said, polishing his handgun. “But here we are.”

“You’re safe now, no one is going to harm you ever again.” Allison squeezed her hand. Mary’s bottom lip trembled. “I- thank you, thank you so much.” She wrapped her arms around Allison, hugging her as if her life depended on it. She patted the back of her head, sharing a glance with the other’s while Mary’s head was buried into her shoulder. 

They briefed her on the rest of the ride, letting her know that they were going to go to the police station next and that she would talk with a friend of Diego’s named detective Beaman. They also told her she was welcomed and wanted at the UA. That she would have a room, and that they wanted to help her any way they could.

 

~

 

“How they treated you all these years… it was abusive and wrong. I’m so sorry we didn’t find you sooner.” Allison held her hand, radiating a kindness unknown to Mary, but not unwelcome.

Most of that day and the next was a blur, a visit to the police station with Diego and Allison to go over everything about the town ran by her parents. It was a lot to fully tell your life’s story and also learn that your tormenter of a mother was going to prison. 

The police raided the settlement. The illegally collected arsenal alone was enough to give them a reason to intervene in her parent’s religiously lead organization. A few of the townspeople were charged in connection to Mary’s abuse, along with the arms dealings. She never knew how, when, or where, but she knew enough to help in the case to charge them.  
Her mom spat at her when she passed her in the station hall. Finally, after all of these years, Mary would have justice. Her father obviously didn’t make it, and for that she was grateful. She met with a psychologist to discuss her ‘trauma’ as he had put it. That was awkward to be sure, but Mary gave him everything she had in her telling of a broken life. He further explained to her that what she had experienced as a form of raising was indeed abusive.

Things were starting to finally make sense. This hunger for something else- she craved normalcy. Deep down she knew what she was going through was anything but right- as she had discussed with the psychologist- he made her feel comforted in that. He had said that continued counseling would be wise, but given her responses that she was coping rather well, all things considered. Allison mentioned a fear of possible Stockholm syndrome but he reassured her that this didn’t seem to be a concern. Mary wasn’t brainwashed, just physically and emotionally damaged by years of cruelty. Being at the UA would be the best thing for her in recovering some kind of semblance of a healthy normal adult life. 

None of them knew it but she needed them just as much as they were going to need her.


	2. Beginnings

Upon first stepping into the UA she felt like she was transported into another realm. The exotic animals, beautiful art, and walls of books left her in awe. Allison felt the need to hover over her but Vanya insisted she leave her be, to explore things on her own. Mary deeply appreciated the rescue, giving her a silent thank you with a smile. And explore she did. 

The house was massive, but she discovered her favorite place was outside in the courtyard under a giant tree. The ‘town’, or as the police referred to it, the fortified settlement, didn’t indulge in this type of greenery. If you could even call the dead and dying grass as much. This was breathtaking. The dreary sky didn’t dampen its beauty. Instead, she felt an odd tone of melancholy. She paused at the bronzed statue, reading over its memorial plate. “May the darkness within you find peace in the light.” 

It was beautiful, and Mary took a moment to give them a prayer. Despite everything, she still felt that God had to be real, if not some other entity beyond death. Mary could have easily despised any form of religion after going through what she had, but something in her still clung to the idea. With how strange her life was, with these powers- it was hard not to feel like something else must be in play. She continued on her walk, coming to a large oak in the middle of the courtyard. That’s where she currently was, sat listening to and watching the sway of the tree.

She hugged her knees to herself, leaning on the trunk of the oak and closing her eyes. She felt at peace for the first time in a long time. A memory of her aunt resurfaced. A smile ghosted Mary’s lips. Her name was Matilda, and she was beautiful… 

The few good memories she had were because of her aunt, and she missed her more than anything else. She hadn’t always lived in the settlement with the converted crazies. It wasn’t until she first started showing signs of her ability at age six that her parents started this “mission from God” to contain her. 

Matilda was Agatha’s sister and was the closest thing Mary ever really had to family. She had always been sickly for as long as she could remember, cancer Matilda had told her. Her mother liked to say that it was the evil in her rotting her away, but her aunt was anything but evil. Mary had always thought of her as more of a mother figure than her own mom. She could still remember the smell of honey from her hair. Despite being near death, she was radiantly beautiful. Soft brown eyes and wheat blonde hair. She was delicate and fair, like a fawn starved for life.

Mary always wondered what it would have been like if she were still alive. She was bedridden for most of the time, but on good days she would take her to the park. Her mom never approved, but Matilda would always take the brunt of Agatha’s rage. She had died when Mary was ten, and it completely broke her. A lot of things changed after that. It was at that time her parents had decided to found their town with other like-minded fanatics. It was also when her mild spankings and timeouts became more sinister.

Those first years were a strange blur, ones filled with traveling, preaching, and pain. Her father became a minister, and the members of his fellowship would be the new citizens of their “Graceland” as he called it. Samuel made Mary perform her abilities to show his congregation, either to convert to his mission or prove the point of her wickedness. This was the only time she was allowed to practice. She would try to do it in private, but if caught it would warrant beatings, fasting, and whatever new form of punishment her mother and father had thought up that day. They particularly loved the devotion room, forcing Mary to sit for hours, even days, at the altar in unbroken repentance. 

She didn’t want to think about that now. It was finally over. She could breathe freely, she could be herself and do what she wanted. Leaning further back on the tree, she remembered one time she felt this happy. Again her thoughts ran back to her aunt, and their times in the park. An idea struck her. Picking herself off of the ground, she turned her attention back to the tree. It was enormous, and she almost decided against it. Grabbing onto the lowest branch, she attempted to climb.

Being very out of practice, it wasn’t an easy accomplishment. She ended up abandoning her shoes since they only hindered her. Eventually, she found herself sat securely in the center of the branches. Her heart was racing, from excitement and physical exhaustion. Mary laughed out loud at herself.

“Having fun up there?” Mary looked around in search of the disembodied voice. Klaus was looking up at her, smiling inquisitively. Being caught in her childish antics was a bit embarrassing. She hadn’t talked to him much, usually having only been around Diego out of necessity, or Allison and Vanya out of sympathy. She couldn’t hide her smile though. He seemed peculiar, always dressed strangely with smudged eye-liner. But something about him was magnetic. Dangerously so.

“Yes, yes I am. For the first time in a long time.” She looked back up at the swaying leaves, thinking of the new possibilities that awaited her. Klaus was struck curious by that. He was hoping to find her and get all the juicy bits about life as a cult member, but it seemed as if everyone was purposely trying to keep him from prying. They knew him and knew his intentions always leaned towards the chaotic. Everyone agreed that Mary could do without that for a change. But now that she was finally away from the others, it gave him an opening. “Do you think you need help getting back down?” He knew he succeeded when she looked at him with wide eyes.

“I-I didn’t think that far actually.” She looked around herself. Mary wasn’t particularly high but the thought of falling didn’t exactly sound appealing. The odd looking man made grabby hands up at her. “Come on, I’ve gotcha. Don’t worry about hurting me, I’ve had worse.” Klaus gave her a smirk at that comment, which didn’t reassure her. He wasn’t exactly big like Luther, or brawny like Diego. In fact, he was on the spindly side from what she could see.

“You sure? Maybe you should get Luther?” Klaus feigned heartbreak, clutching his chest dramatically, “Have ye little faith? Now you must let me help! You’ve broken my confidence as a hero.” She signed, “Okay, fine. But be warned I’m not a feather!” Mary scooted up a branch, making sure her skirt didn’t reveal anything to her rescuer. Lining herself up with his outstretched arms, she pushed off the branch.

He had actually managed to catch her without dropping her. He did, however, fall back, their combined weights hitting the ground with a dull thud. It didn’t really hurt, just made it another obstacle for them both to get back up. Mary tried to shift off of his lap but in doing so managed to elbow him in the face.  
“Oh my- Klaus I’m sorry.” His hand immediately went to his nose. “Ohh shit biscuits.” 

“Sh-shit biscuits?” Mary slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she cussed. Klaus dropped his hands to look up at her. “Oh yeah, you’ve probably never said a dirty word before!” A childlike thrill sang through his voice. He was smiling from ear to ear, and Mary’s face was as red as a tomato. “And you just said shit biscuits! Oh my God, and your first one was with me. I’m so happy I could cry.” He wiped away an invisible tear. 

Mary was still wide-eyed, “You’re not mad?” Klaus gave her a look, “No, I’m proud! You can say as many naughty words as your potty mouth could want.” She smiled, the slight build up of fear to his possible reaction washing away instantly. “I can say fuck? I can say fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” She jumped up in excitement, Klaus standing to join her. 

“Yay! Now you’re a dirty girl like the rest of us!” Mary laughed as he jumped up and down holding her arms. “Thank you for helping me out of the tree. I know we have been briefly introduced two days ago but I haven’t had the chance to talk to you. Mary Sullen, as you already kind of know.” She held out a hand to offer him a handshake. He looked her up and down before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. “Klaus and the pleasure is all mine, mein liebling.” Mary pulled her hand back before he could plant a kiss to the back of it. He gave her a wink as she folded her hands behind her. 

Her ears felt hot. Klaus’ deep green eyes were consuming, and she struggled to look away. Something of interest tangled in his gut. Being newly sober- distractions were becoming harder to find. It seems that fate was throwing him a bone for once. 

“I should probably go find Allison and Vanya, but it was nice talking to you, Klaus.” Grabbing her shoes at the base of the tree, she made a near run for the house before he could stop her. Ben, who had been leaning against its trunk the whole time, chuckled. “Smooth moves there casinova. You really know how to scare them off.” Klaus just watched as she slipped back into the house, a smile raised on his face. “Do you think she’s a virgin? Better yet, even had her first kiss?” 

His nonliving partner in crime smacked him upside the head. “Stop being a creep, and don’t pick on her. I couldn’t begin to describe how fucked up her situation is- and she definitely doesn’t deserve you meddling into her private life.” Klaus turned back to Ben, “Awe, do we have a soft spot for the Mormon? I do have to admit, she is a cute one. I doubt she has a thing for dead people, though. Better luck next time Benny.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, fading out, having had enough of Klaus’ remarks.

~

Mary quickly found Vanya among the books stacked against the living room walls. Sitting beside her, she picked one up and began looking through the pages. Vanya quickly noticed the still present flush to Mary’s cheeks. “Just get back from a run?” She gave her a kid-with-their-hand-in-the-cookie-jar kind of look. “What? No, no, I just had a bit of an awkward interaction with Klaus is all. If you don’t mind me saying, he’s a bit strange?” Vanya giggled, “Oh yeah, that’s Klaus for you. I think he has made it his personal mission to make everyone uncomfortable.” Mary shared a laugh. “You’re telling me. Do men usually wear makeup? I’m afraid I’m a bit out of the loop on what’s current.”

She smiled back at her, “Well actually it has become more common now, but even before- Klaus has always made a point to push social boundaries- especially around gender, and sexuality.”

“Oh…” The flush that was slowly depleting has come back to her cheeks at full force. Vanya placed a hand on her shoulder. “This might be strange and overwhelming for you since you’ve come from such a… conservative background. If you want to talk about it, we are here to help.” She toyed with the hem of her shirt. “I quite like this new way, people are freer to be themselves.” Vanya’s heart ached at that. For someone the same age as her, it felt like she still had a lifetime to live. It was reassuring that she was taking this difference in environment positively. This gave her hope for Mary and her fitting into their bizarre group.

“If Klaus becomes something of a nuisance, more than usual- and it makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, just let any of us know. I’d tell you to lay into him, but I assume you’re like me and prefer avoiding confrontation.” That’s one reason Vanya felt a connection to her that the others seemed to miss. She understood what it felt like to be a burden to everyone around you. She bumped her shoulder playfully, both resuming their examination of the books.

~

Later, Mary was organizing what little possessions she had in her new room when she was interrupted by a knock at her door. “Hello sweetie, how’s it coming along?” Despite being seemingly the same age as Grace, she still held an air of motherliness that wasn’t spared on her. “Good I guess, considering I don’t have much- it feels pretty empty in here. Not that I don’t appreciate this wonderful room I-I-” Grace cut her off with a tender smile. “Of course! I completely understand. Maybe Allison can take you shopping for things to decorate your room. And I want you to know, we’re glad to have you here.” It’s like she knew exactly what to say to calm her nerves. It was so strange to know that she wasn’t human. That being said, Mary still felt that there was something more to her than computer wires and electricity. 

“That’s really not necessary. I’m more than content with my room, it’s got all I really need.” Grace began helping her fold her clothes. “Trust me, I think Allison would like it if you asked for her help. And we want you to be more than just content with the minimal. This is your house now too, and I’m giving you the task to make it a home.” Mary gave up the fight, “Okay, next time I see her I’ll ask.”

Grace finished folding a shirt, “Good, she would also love to give you a wardrobe update- after all, she’s always had a knack for clothes. Oh -I came to let you know dinner is ready!” Only then did she realized how starved she was. “That sounds fun, and boy am I hungry.”

Following Grace into the kitchen, everyone else was already seated- apparently waiting on her arrival. The spread was amazing, like something from a Christmas card. Allison came up beside her, “This isn’t exactly our average dinner style but we wanted to give you a kind of welcoming feast! We also didn’t really know what food you like so we made a little bit of everything!”

Mary was shocked, “This is all for me? T-Thank you, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She wanted to cry at how overwhelmingly touched she was from the gesture. She took a seat in between Vanya and Allison. She was purposely avoiding looking in Klaus’ direction on the other side of the table. She could feel those green eyes boring holes into her. Thankfully Luther decided to take the attention away from her with a clearing of his throat. 

“Now that everyone is here, I wanted to have a family meeting to discuss a few things.” Klaus made a point to let out an exaggerated groan, to which Diego gave him a firm elbow in the side. “Ow! Why does everyone have to be so physical today.” Mary couldn’t help but spare a glance at that comment. Klaus smiled at her. Thankfully everyone else ignored his outburst and seemingly didn’t notice the exchange of looks. Luther gave an exacerbated eye roll before continuing. 

“Mary, since you're still settling in, and we’ve decided to let you have time to adjust,” Allison raises a brow. It was obvious that she had something to do with the delay but nevertheless, Luther continued. “We want you to start thinking about training, or at the very least letting us help you in exploring your powers. Would you be up for that soon?” Mary knew it was a heavy suggestion that almost border on command, but she was thankful for the formality of an option regardless. 

“Yes, that's fine. I was wanting to actually ask you all if it would be alright for me to use them freely. My parents rarely let me, and I know what they were doing was… not ok but I also don’t know how you all feel about it..” Allison placed a hand on hers. “Mary, you’re free to do whatever you want. If you decided to leave the Umbrella Academy- nothing is stopping you. You don’t need to ask permission to live how you want.” The atmosphere in the room turned uncomfortable at the obvious tension around Mary and her past. Regardless, her shoulders visibly relaxed. Five broke the silence. “If I may ask- what is it you can exactly do? The old man’s journal didn’t really tell us much about it- and since you’ve been living in hiding for the past two decades, we really haven’t got a clue.”

Mary gave an owlish blink, “Oh, well I thought you already knew- I can give a demonstration if you’d like?” Vanya spoke up, “Actually, I’d really like that. I’ve been super curious to find out.” Smiling, the new recruit stood up and walked to the end of the table. 

“So, I’ve always called it manifesting. My dad referred to it as conjuring- but that’s mostly because he thought it was witchcraft.” She smirked. Mary tried to keep that subject as lighthearted as possible for everyone else's sake. “Basically, I can make things appear.” Closing her eyes and cupping her hands- a red glow began to emit from the cracks between her fingers. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Everyone paused, waiting for something to happen. It was dead quiet until a small muffled croaking broke the silence. 

Mary opened her eyes and then her hands. In them sat a small bullfrog. It sprang from her grasp and landed on the table. “Mom always hated frogs.” She laughed. Everyone else was at a loss for words. All looking at the frog as it hopped around. Then everyone started in. 

“How does that work?”  
“Where did it come from?”  
“Can you only do frogs?”  
“Can you do objects or people!?”  
“What about money?”  
Luther hushed the onslaught of questions. “Geez, guys one at a time!”

Five came around to Mary’s side, observing the frog closer. “Can you send it back?” Mary then picked up the croaking amphibian. “Yes but it’s kind of difficult. I never know if I send it where it was before. I really don’t know much about how it works. All I know is that it has to be something I can see in my mind.”

“How do you do it?” Allison had been quiet up until this point. “Well I have to think about it, visualize it and then poof- it’s here. And when I send it back… I-I don’t know. It’s hard to explain. Like I said, I never really know if I put it back where it came from. I haven’t had much practice at it either to know.” Mary began concentrating, closing her eyes once more while holding the frog. It took longer this time, the glow from her hands becoming brighter than before. When she opened them, the frog was gone. 

She planted her palms on the tabletop, swaying with exhaustion. Luther immediately helped her to her seat. “Thank you.” She said sitting down. Then her hunger from before made its appearance with a loud growl of her stomach. With a chuckle, Mary reached for a plate of biscuits. “Sending them back takes more out of me since I’ve not been able to do it very much. And I always get super hungry after.”

She munched on the warm, buttery treat. Grace definitely knew how to cook, it’s too bad that she could never enjoy it herself. Vanya picked up a biscuit too, “Wow that’s really cool. I wonder what all you can do once you’ve done it more.” The idea excited Mary, she had always wanted to try different things to see how far her abilities could go. “Do you want to start training soon? Five and I can brainstorm some ideas to test your limits.”

She nodded, “Yeah I’d love that, but maybe not tomorrow? I wanted to ask Allison if she would spend the day with me in town.’’ She directed her attention back to Allison. “I hope you don’t mind, but would you help me? Grace was mentioning that I might need to freshen up my clothes and decorations- would you be interested?” Allison’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Oh, that’s brilliant! You also haven’t seen the city, this gives me so many ideas.” Grace was right to suggest asking Allison.

All seemed to be going perfectly well until Klaus spoke up. “Can I tag along? If there’s talk of fashion, and shopping- I can’t possibly resist.” He looked up to Allison with puppy dog eyes as she mulled the idea over. “Only if Mary agrees, this is her trip after all.” Mary felt put on the spot, unsure what to say but knowing she couldn’t really say no. It seemed impolite. She also needed to give him another chance. Mary didn’t want to let their first interaction haunt her involvement with the whole group. And as Vanya said, Klaus is just normally weird. She smiled at him, albeit a little shy. “Sure, that’s fine with me.” 

~

She was beginning to regret her decision to let Klaus join them. The whole time, whenever Allison was distracted elsewhere, he would make a point to give her flirty looks which would make her face beet red. Allison asked at one point if she felt sick on account of the prominent flush to her cheeks. Klaus was pleasantly surprised to find out that she blushed easily. Mary was getting irritated. They made a stop at a few boutiques, but she didn’t know what to look for. Finally, it was Klaus who saved the day, oddly enough.

“Why don’t we pick out outfits for you? You try them, give us a show, and see what styles you like?” Allison perked up, “That’s actually a good idea Klaus.” He shrugged his shoulders, “A squirrel finds a nut once in a while eh?”

Both of them picked out different outfits, all varying in style. Obviously, Klaus’ choices were a mixed bag of oddness, but she was curious nonetheless. The first one from Allison was business casual, a pantsuit with a layered blouse. “This is really nice.” Mary tried to seem like she enjoyed it but was saw through quickly.

“Too boss-mom, not feeling the Kris Jenner vibes.” Allison pushed her back into the changing room. The next was her favorite so far. It was a flowing white summer dress, paired with a soft thick cable knitted cardigan. Klaus raked his eyes over her, “Wow, now we’re getting somewhere.” Allison nodded, “Try it without the sweater.” Mary felt a little nervous but complied. The dress itself was a tad revealing, made of a sheer material layered at the skirt that hit right above the knee. The top was tighter, hugging her chest. It was a simplistic style, one with a faux button-up front, and string straps at her shoulders. She wasn't used to showing so much skin, obvious by the way she held her arms behind her.

Klaus was mesmerized by her porcelain complexion, she had the faintest of freckles peppering her shoulders. Mary was ginger after all. He paused when he realized a familiarity. Dave… his heart ached in his chest. A memory sprang forth, a humid night, lips pressed against salted skin. Klaus was entranced by the dotting of pigment on his shoulders, fingers tracing light patterns across warm flesh.

Snapping back into the present, he walked up to her. Mary felt like prey under his burning stare. Klaus placed a hand under her chin to force her gaze, looking at her sternly. “You truly are beautiful Mary. Don’t hide yourself from the world.” Her brows furrowed, Klaus looked… sad? She didn’t understand the 180-degree switch in his mood. His unwavering seriousness her made her heart skip, but confusion clouded her thoughts.

But just as suddenly, his mood changed back to playful, his hand dropping to his side. “Winner winner chicken dinner if I do say so myself! Let's continue with the fashion show shall we?” Klaus plopped back down on the chair he was sitting in before. The odd behavior did not go unnoticed by his sister. She watched him as Mary retreated back to the changing room. “So are we going to talk about that?” Klaus waved a hand at her. “Today isn’t about me, let's keep it that way.” 

“Fine but I don’t plan to forget, we will discuss it later.” He knew better than to hope she’d drop it. Allison was always persistent when she had a suspicion. Ben, the ever invisible companion made a note to also ask Klaus about it once they were alone. Mary tried on the rest of Allison’s choices, picking a few as her favorites. Then she tried on the first of Klaus’, or at least make an earnest attempt to. 

“How do you breathe in this thing?” Having only managed to tie it up partially, she was still struggling. A plastic body-con dress clad Mary stumbled out of the stall. Klaus let out a whaling screech. “I didn’t think you would actually try it on! My life is complete.” Allison rolled her eyes and pushing her back into the changing room. “Are all of your outfits like this?” Mary’s head poked out waiting for a reply. He pushed a finger to his lips in thought. “Hmm, almost. Oh, wait! The green one, try that next.” Mary nodded, disappearing once again.

“When would I ever wear this? Isn’t it a bit extreme?” Again it took her a while before she emerged from the changing room. But this time, both Allison and Klaus’ were stunned into silence. The emerald green ball gown clung to her perfectly, the satin shimmer curved deliciously in the light. The form-fitting bodice and flared mermaid shirt did wonder to accentuate her body. 

“Klaus you an absolute genius. It's perfect. We’re getting it.” Mary shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, but I really don’t know when I’d ever wear it.” Klaus picked his jaw up from the ground. “I’ve got a few ideas about where you could wear it.” He looked over at Allison, and she nodded in a silent reply. Mary felt very much out of the loop but didn’t press it further. The scheming between them was palpable, and she rather not find out what they came up with. 

With her picks in hand, including the gown- they headed to check out. Klaus followed behind closely, still holding on to the first disaster of a dress she tried earlier. “I didn’t want that one, Klaus. You can't actually expect me to try to squeeze back into that thing.” She questioned. 

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not getting this for you love, it’s for me.” A twinkle in his eye told her that he was dead serious. Looking in his arms she realized that the majority of his choices for her to try on had actually been for him. That makes more sense now. An image of said dress clinging to Klaus’ long lean frame gave her pause. Again, her blush made an appearance, this time by her own imagination. 

Placing her items on the counter, Allison pulled out her wallet to pay- it was her suggestion. Just as the cashier was finished ringing up her stuff Klaus decided to dump his pile alongside hers. He fluttered his eyes at Allison, to which she sighed and nodded for the lady to continue adding them to the total. 

So much for Klaus coming to be helpful out of selflessness.


	3. Touch

It wasn’t until later that night that Allison finally corned him into her room, fully intent on discussing the uncomfortable topic looming around him. As he had said, she’s a persistent one. 

She walked over to her bed and promptly seated herself in the center. Patting the space in front of her, she beckoned Klaus to join her. He gave in easily since it would be a fruitless effort to try fighting it, and scurried up the bed to sit in the designated spot. 

“Alright, spill. What was that about? Back at the shop?” Right to the point as it would seem. Klaus swallowed thickly. “It’s kind of a long story, a very long weird story.” She just crossed her arms and raised a sculpted brow, waiting for him to continue. 

“Fine. Back when those two assassins took me, I found a case- but that case was more than just a case. It took me somewhere, well actually a different time… Both really.” Allison nodded, “ So you time travel, Five mentioned that they were like him- temporal assassins he said. So I guess the case is how they do it. So where, and when, did you go?”

Klaus was intensely toying with the hem on his frayed shorts. “Vietnam… during the war.” Allison’s eyes widened, she could feel the dread wash off of him in waves. “What all happened to you, Klaus?” She placed a hand on his knee, he smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. A pinky rubbed against the back of her hand, a touch that craved comfort but feared the breaking of resolve. 

“A lot Ali. I- I fell in love.” Klaus paused, taking in a deep shaky breath and looking back up at her. “ His name was Dave, and god Allison- he was perfect.” Unshed tears brimmed his deep green eyes. Allison’s heart ached at his gaze. She knew, how could she not? Putting two and two together, ever the clever one. She grabbed a hold of the busy hand, breaking his minimal distraction. “How did it happen?” 

Like a dam breaking, the tears flowed. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, Klaus shuddered against the hold. “We were in the trenches, everything happened so fast but then it was like everything slowed down. All I could do was sit there and watch him bleed. A bullet straight to the heart. It happened in seconds but felt like hours.” All the memories he’d been putting off until now burst to the surface. “Why didn’t I take him with me when I had the chance?”

Allison placed a hand to the back of his head, cradling him into her shoulder as he sobbed. “Fate really knows how to fuck us huh?” Klaus let out a broken laugh. He knew she meant Luther, both falling for someone that they were never meant to have. “We deserve happiness Klaus, and Dave would want you to give yourself that.” 

They stayed like that for a while, Klaus cradled into the crook of her neck. He was finally letting himself break, sobriety making it difficult not to. His crying eventually slowed down, the sobs that would shake his frame becoming rarer. Allison was gently brushing back his curls, “Feeling better?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I’ve been putting that off for months now. Thank you.” He squeezed her tightly, the last time they had been this close they were kids. “It’s the smallest things sometimes… Like Mary’s freckles.” He smiled weakly, “I miss him so much, Ali. I’m trying to go sober, so I can conjure him… It’s been so hard.”

“You can do it, Klaus, we believe in you. I’m so sorry we’ve been so hard on you, but it’s because we want better for you- even when you won’t let yourself have it.” She wiped under his eyes, resting her palms on his cheeks. “We love you. And I know that whatever you set your mind to, you can do.” His heart felt full for the first time in a while. He leaned back into her, wrapping his arms around her in a loose hug.

“What about you, you need to let yourself have things too. It’s not too late for you Ali.” He raised his head to give her a stern look. Allison dabbed a manicured finger at the corner of her eye. It was unfair how elegantly she cried while Klaus’ mascara streaked his face. “Easier said than done…” She gave him a half-hearted laugh. He grabbed her shoulders gently, “You have nothing to lose, you both love each other. The only person that would have anything against it is dead!”

Allison studied his face, he wasn’t wrong- honestly, the only thing that was holding her back was fear. “If I screw this up, there’s no going back. I don’t know if I can’t risk losing him again.” Klaus smiled at her lovingly, “You could lose him by not doing anything. At least this way, you’ll have the satisfaction of knowing you did everything you could.” She let out a breath through tight lips. “Promise me, if I try this, lay it all out there- then you have to try too. Try life out for a change and not hold back.” 

Allison held out her pinky, waiting for his response. Klaus gave her a warm grin, linking his finger with her’s. “Deal.” She laughed and pulled him back into a hug, “I’ve missed you, Klaus.” A gentle kiss to the top of his head comforted him, “I’ve missed you too Ali.”

 

Mary was rearranging her room, now with her newly bought additions. Allison helped her pick out her new decorations, including a standing mirror, wall shelves, and trinkets to place on her furniture. She especially loved the little ceramic bird, deciding to put in at her window beside her bed. She was currently struggling with the string lights she had found, standing on her bed trying to map out how they should go. A knock at her door broke her concentration, it was Klaus. 

“How’s it coming?” His eyes were red-rimmed, but she thought better than to ask. “Good, I’m struggling with these lights though. Maybe I should forget about them…” Mary couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice- Allison had shown her some “mood boards” on her phone, and the one thing she strived to get that day were fairy lights. “They’re a bit childish aren’t they?” She was talking herself out of the decision. Klaus shook his head, “No, I actually really like them. It suits you, you’ve got this soft angelic aesthetic going for ya.” She smiled shyly, “Thank you… I wouldn’t call it angelic, more like- airy. Bright and refreshing… yeah?” He nodded, “Exactly, perfect description.” He took that moment to look around at the room, refreshing indeed. This was one of the few rooms of the house that had massive windows, the natural light giving it a vibrant glow. 

Plopping on the foot of her bed, he studied the wall with her. Mary gave up and landed beside him. “Ideas?” He placed a hand under his chin, thinking. “One, hand me the nails.” She did, also giving him the hammer. He stood up on her bed, moving the string of lights under one of the shelves, using its shape to follow the length of the wall. Mary was watching him, taking notice of the way his shirt rode up and exposed more of his midriff. She immediately looked away when she realized she was leering at him. Her face felt hot.

“How about that! I think this is much better.” Klaus looked away from his handy work back at Mary. She looked back up startled, “Y-Yeah that’s great. Thank you, Klaus.” He enjoyed the praise, plopping back down on the bed with her. “Really starting to come together now.” 

“Mhmm.” He looked at back at her, “So you train tomorrow? Any ideas about what they plan to do with you?” Mary shook her head, “Not a clue really, Luther just said it would be with him and Five. I’m a bit nervous though.” His brows furrowed, “Why would you be nervous? They aren’t putting you through Olympic level stuff, Mar. Just testing you.” She noted the nickname, enjoying the build of familiarity between them. “Well, what if I disappoint them? I can’t exactly teleport and bend minds- What if I’m not that good at this? What if I’m useless?” A pang of pain thrummed in Klaus’ heart.

“No, don’t think of yourself like that. What you can do is amazing, and you haven’t even tested it yet! I’d switch with you in a heartbeat if I could.” A question sprang forth from the back of Mary’s mind. She actually didn’t know much about Klaus’ abilities. “Actually, that’s something I’ve wanted to ask you- what are your powers?” 

Klaus did an exaggerated stretch, laying himself out on the length of the bed, arm cradling his head. “Well, I see dead people.” Her eyes immediately bugged out of her head, “What? Like-like ghosts?” He gave a slight nod, closing his eyes. “That’s so cool!” His eye cracked open, “I guess in theory it is, but the dead aren’t typically the kind of people you want hanging around- except you Ben!” Klaus bolted up, hands raised in apology. Mary was confused by the direction of his attention at the foot of the bed. “Huh? Ben?”

He looked back at her, “Oh yeah we didn’t tell you yet, so you wouldn’t know.” It was only recently that Klaus freely acknowledges Ben’s existence without worry for concerned questions. Ben was currently leaning on the bedpost, giving Klaus a cheeky grin. “Wanna test out the Patrick Swayze?” He had been sober for a few months now, it was getting easier to channel Ben physically- even if it only lasted a few minutes.

“Ben is our eighth sibling, he-he died. But he’s still here- always here.” He groaned out the last bit, feigning annoyance. He jumped off the bed, joining Ben’s side. “It might not work, but do you want to see him?” Mary looked around, “Wait, he’s been here the whole time? I-sure if you can that’s nuts!” She excitedly turned to face the end of the bed, legs crossed waiting in anticipation. 

Klaus closed his eyes, focusing on the energy around him. He felt a tug at his gut, Ben latching onto the connection. Opening his eyes, he brought his clenched hands together. Ben began to flicker back and forth, cast in blue hues of light. Mary lept from the bed. “Holy shit, Klaus.” Ben sighed in relief, this always felt amazing. A wash of reality hit his senses, sensations he has lost long ago- smell, and touch being his immediate notices. While living, he hated the old house stench, but now it felt like a drug- never truly get enough of the warm worn scent. 

Klaus relaxed a little, the hardest part is over. Now they probably had two minutes until Ben would blink out again. “I know right? I can’t do it for very long though, so enjoy it while you can.” He took a seat back on the bed, mentally focusing on their tether. Mary swallowed, “Hi, I-I’m Mary. It’s nice to formally meet you.” On reflex, she brought up a hand, then immediately pulled it back. “Wait, can I touch you?” Ben smiled, “Sometimes. It’s still a bit iffy.” She hadn’t expected his voice to be so clear and soft. “Wow, this is amazing.” 

Ben was actually breathtaking, the blue glow mesmerizing her. Hesitantly she reached out to his face, fear, and excitement washing over her. Ben was anticipating the contact, craving it more than anything. It felt like hours, before he finally felt the warm caress of her fingertips on his cheek- it sending a powerful wave of energy through his whole body. The moment was broken as Mary screamed in horror, snatching her hand away and clutching it to herself.

She felt limp to the ground as Klaus bolted from the bed. Ben blinked out completely, no trace of him anywhere, not even in his normal ghost form. “Mary!” He knelt beside her, hands nervously hovering over her body. Her eyes her closed, faint pants passing through her parted lips. She was sweating profusely. He cradled her head in his lap, reaching to feel for a pulse. It was fast, too fast. Panic washed over him.

Picking her up bridal style, Klaus ran down the hall. “MOM.” His heart was pounding in his chest, Mary feeling lifeless in his arms. Eventually, Grace rounded a corner, hearing his cries. Seeing her pale form and his manic expression- Grace halted. “Infirmary, now.” Klaus nodded, panic still running through him as he headed for that direction. 

Everyone in the house heard the blood-curdling scream and began searching for the source. Allison was the first of them to come to the infirmary, quickly rushing into the room at seeing Mary laying on the medical bed. “What happened!?” Klaus was pacing back and forth, biting his nails and running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, she touched Ben and just collapsed!” Allison looked at him confused, “Ben? Wait, is he here now?” Allison looked around, even though she knew she couldn’t see him. “No, as soon as she went down he disappeared. I just don’t understand.” 

Just then Diego walked in, “What’s going on? Who screamed?” His eyes found Mary at the center of the room, Allison holding her limp hand. “She’s stable, but probably won’t wake up for another hour or so,” Grace said, finished checking her vitals one more time. “Everything is normal as far as I can tell, but we will have to see once Mary’s up.” She sighed, running her hand soothingly up and down Mary’s arm. 

Klaus let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Thank you, Mom.” He came up to join Allison at her side. “Tell me everything that happened, ok?” He nodded, now finally able to breathe panic free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments very welcomed, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
